Life Changes
by Elfy-69
Summary: Hermione wants to be different. She is Head Girl, With the Sexy Draco Malfoy as head boy. What will she change! (R rated just to be safe) HGDM Fic 4th CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Head BoyGirl Compartment

Life Changes  
  
Chapter 1: Head Boy/Girl Compartment  
  
Hermione kissed her mothers cheek and took her cat out of her arms. Then ran to her father, to embrace him quickly in a hug, then ran for the Hogwarts train. It was her seventh year and as all of her friend suspected she was head girl. Hermione loved Hogwarts but she did miss her parents. "Hermione!" It was Ron calling out for her. He motioned for her to come into a cabin. She followed him and Ron led her to Harry and Ginny. Hermione kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek and embraced her younger best friend in her arms. 'Congratulations about becoming a prefect' Hermione said to Ginny. 'Congratulations on becoming the Head Girl. But you cant go running around the corridors at night time with your boy friends.' Ginny said with a cheesy grin. 'Who said I cant.' Hermione replied poking her tongue out.  
There was a knock at the door and Harry opened it. 'Hermione Granger, the Head Boy wishes for you to go to the head compartments.' Said a boy who looked to be a second year.  
'Thank you' Hermione replied to the boy and turned 2 her friends and shrugged and left the compartment she was in.  
As Hermione opened the door of the Head boy/girl compartments she say the blonde hair of a familiar Slytherins.  
'What do you want, Malfoy' Hermione said rudely.  
'Nothing from you, Granger,' Draco said in a bored voice 'there is a letter from Professor McGonagall for both you and me.' Draco held up the letter, which Hermione snatched out of his hands.  
The letter said;  
  
Dear Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger,  
I am writing to inform you that for the rest of the train ride you will be in the head cabin together, to learn to trust and know each other.  
As the head students of this year I wish for you both to show a good example for the new and existing students of Hogwarts, School of witch craft and wizardry.  
There is a small bar at the head of the compartment, for you both to take food from, which will give you no reason to leave this compartment. Your clothes have been transported to a small cupboard on the right of the door.  
I wish for there to be no in appropriate behaviour and that you both enjoy your trip. The remainder of your luggage will be transported to the head Boy/Girl common room. If you have any more problems please contact me on you arrival at the Castel.  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
'Oh great' Hermione thought 'I get to spend a whole train ride with this dimwit. Grrr'  
'Don't give me that look you bitch' Draco thought to himself, and continued playing with a strawberry. ---------------------------- After half an hour of sitting down and reading Hermione got board and decided she wanted to look around the compartment. She grabbed an apple of the top of the bench and continued walking down to the other end of the compartment. She saw a door to her left and opened it to reveal a beautiful bathroom with a big bath, already full, in one corner and a mirror covering one whole wall, with a bench with make-up, hair brushes, a book full of beauty spells, towels and a bottle of wine. Hermione grinned, then closed the door. ----------------------------  
After an hour and a half, spent in the bathroom, and Hermione was happy with her self, She decided to put on her school uniform.  
Before leaving Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She admired her lovely straightened hair, and the light amount of makeup which she had applied, but most of all she loved the spell she had found that made her boobs look bigger, tho it wasn't showing much because her uniform was a size 12.  
She shrank it down to a size 8 with her wand.  
When she was satisfied Hermione walked out of the bathroom.  
Draco looked up, smirked then said 'Wow, looks like Miss Granger finally worked out how to use a brush.' Then he laughed at his own joke.  
Hermione thought 'Is that the only thing he notices, my hair. WAIT' She thought with amazement. 'He noticed, me. This year, Miss Hermione Granger, is going to be your greatest.'  
  
AN: If this story is crap then just tell me thankz I hope u like it any way 


	2. White Dove

Life Changes  
  
Chapter 2; White Dove  
  
Hermione felt the train slowly come to a stop, which had meant she was finally at Hogwarts. She got up off of her seat and slowly opened a door to reveal the station. When she peeked out the door she saw masses of students running out the other doors, ecstatic to soon be in the warm and familiar halls of Hogwarts. 'Harry.' Hermione yelled out to her friend who was madly looking around for someone. Harry did not recognise her at first but when he did, he pointed her out to Ron and they both went to her and joined her at the door of the train. 'Hermione, how come you didn't come back to our compartment?' Harry asked a little confused on the amount that Hermione had changed in such a short period of time. 'You look different.' Ron said pointing out the obvious. 'Really. Is it bad?' Hermione asked with a worried look on her face, feeling as if people wouldn't like it. 'No' Ron answered, shaking his head furiously. 'You look fabulous' Harry answered agreeing with Ron. Hermione blushed, 'Well, hurry up and get to the castle.' Hermione said trying to hide her blushed face, 'And save me a seat for the start-of-term feast.' Harry smiled, 'Ok.' Then he left with Ron to board the horseless carriages. Hermione didn't know but someone was watching her, smirking to himself thinking 'How stupid must she be if she can't realise how pathetic Weasley and Potter are. Granger would be much better if she didn't hang around with those two losers. She might even have a chance with people like me.' He flicked his blond hair out of his face then walked off to begin his duties as Head boy.  
  
Hermione watched as the last student boarded the horseless carriages. Draco came up to her and said 'Well that's the last of all the students, I suppose we should get a carriage before the sorting starts.'  
Hermione smirked, 'Mr Malfoy. Being nice to a mudblood. God I must be dreaming.'  
'Well Miss Granger, you are lucky that I'm nice enough not to deduct points from Gryffindor because of that' Draco said with no tone in his voice.  
Hermione made a fake smile and whispered under her breath 'bastard', then hopped onto what looked as if it was the last carriage. Draco hopped in behind her and they sat in silence all the way up to the castel.  
  
After the sorting of the new first years into the new houses, and after Ginny asking Hermione all about her new look, and also after Professor McGonagall told Hermione and Draco about there duties and what there Password (Xavier) was for the Head Dormitories.  
Hermione decided that she wanted to sit down and relax. She was lounging on a big burgundy couch in the Head boy/girl commonroom, by the large flickering fire, reading a series, one of her friends back home recommended to her, by David Eddings.  
Hermione was sitting quietly, intrigued by the book when she heard a soft tapping on the window. She looked up and saw one of the school owls.  
She went and opened the window and the owl happily flew in the window and she took the note from the bird and read it to her self.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
You're probably to good for me, though I do not say.  
If you really got to know me, you would see I am changed.  
You are so beautiful, and I wish you were mine.  
If I ever have that change, I would sure make the time.  
I leave you know, you now that your loved.  
If you want to know who I am, look for the white dove.  
  
Draco walked into the commonroom to see Hermione reading a small piece of parchment. He decide he wouldn't be nosey and walked into his room and quietly clicked his door closed and went to bed.  
  
Ok that's the end of my second chapter...I'll try write a longer chapter next time. Yeah maybe tomorrow coz yeah I'll have the time.  
  
P.S. a hint for my next chapters, the white dove isn't an animal or person. (  
  
And thanks for the reviews 


	3. The Glass Fairy

Life Changes  
  
Chapter 3; The Glass Fairy  
  
Hermione yawned and stretched her arms. She knocked one of her hands on something that felt like skin. She opened her eyes and realised that she wasn't in her room, She looked next to her and saw the back of a very muscly man with blonde raggedy hair, who had a small tattoo of a white dove on the left side of his back, up on the top near his shoulder.  
She tried to peer up to see if she could catch a glimpse of the face of the muscular man.  
The door opened with a bang, which woke Hermione up from her dream. Hermione opened her eyes and realised she was in her room again. She looked at her door way and saw Draco half putting his shirt on.  
"Come on Granger. You'll be late for breakfast." He said drawing open the curtains with his wand.  
"Get fucked Malfoy." Hermione said curled up in a ball to hide from the light.  
"Well I have fucked every decent girl in Hogwarts...So what's the point?" He said with smirk on his face while leaning on the doorway.  
"Thank god I'm a mudblood then." Hermione said flicking her sheets off of her to show she was getting out of bed.  
Draco smiled at her last comment and raised an eye brow at the sight of Hermione is short shorts and a tight Singlet top. Before he closed the door to her he commented "Nice P'Js" and then closed the door to show he had left. He leaned back on the door and heard Hermione run to the bathroom.  
He laughed to himself and thought 'Never have I ever had so much fun with a girl.'  
He was just about to leave when Hermione opened the door.  
Draco flew back wards into the room on the floor, he heard Hermione gasp and say, "OMG are you ok." But Draco just started laughing. "I'm fine," he said as he started to lift himself off the floor. He noticed a tiny hand in front of him. Draco stared at the hand as if he had never seen one before. "Do you want a hand?" He heard Hermione say after a couple of seconds. "Oh...Um. Yeah, sorry." Draco said looking up at her face and taking her soft hand. 'Her eyes are so brown and beautiful.' Draco thought. Draco blinked and noticed his hand was still I hers, he slid his hand off of hers then said "Well I have to go, now!" and turned to head out of her room, again. "Wait." Hermione called which put hope in his heart. But why he didn't know.  
"Yes," Draco replied a little bit hopeful that he would have liked.  
"Umm, I'm not goin to classes today I feel sick and I'll owl Madam Pomfrey to come check me out at around lunchtime. Can you get my class list and any homework that I would have been given today and bring it up when you have the time. Yeah I think that's all." Hermione said with a thoughtful look upon her face.  
"What about lunch?" Draco asked thoughtfully.  
"No Lunch." Hermione said running into her bathroom.  
Draco winced as she shut her bedroom door, trying to remember what he had to do. He changed into his school uniform. He grabbed his books and a small wooden box out of his room then went down to attend breakfast.  
  
Hermione felt like shit. Never again would she eat the same amount of cup cakes as she did last night. Well at least she thought it was the cup cakes, or was it the chocolate that she brought from home. Well all she knew was what ever it was she wasn't going to eat it again, for a while anyway. After she heard Draco leave Hermione had a half hour shower trying to wash away how she was feeling. Of course it wasn't working but she had hoped it would. Hermione got out of the shower and dried her self off with a towel, then put on some tight hipster Jeans and a stretchy figure-hugging shirt with Elmo on the front and owled Madam Pomfrey to come up because she had been sick. About ten minuted after Hermione owled Madam Pomfrey. She came through the fire rambling on about how much she does for the students. "Well Miss Granger what's wrong with you? Lets see," She continued without even letting Hermione talk. "Open your mouth." She said and shoved a thermometer into her mouth. "Well you have a slight temperature." She said taking the thermometer out of her mouth and looking at it. "Well I have been sick and I had a shower just before." Hermione said, quickly getting her word in, before Madam Pomfrey could say anything else. "Good," Madam Pomfrey opened he bag and brought out a bottle and a cup. "Drink this and take the rest of the day off to relax, Miss Granger. And I'll send some food up from the kitchen, which you must try to eat. But you should be fine by teatime. Now I must be off. Good day to you Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said and disappeared through the fire. "Good day to you too, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione replied respectfully. Hermione Picked up the cup and took a sip of the liquid inside. It didn't really have a taste, so she drank it all.  
  
Draco had just finished his last class before lunch. He decided he would give Hermione her homework so he wondered up to the Head Commonroom. Draco said the password, to a portrait of a small girl, then opened the door to see Hermione asleep on the couch. He quietly walked up to her and brushed some hair that had fallen down in her face, off of her face. She smiled to him, but she was still asleep. Draco smiled back. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought Hermione was the most beautiful thing. She was like an innocent little bird in its nest. He didn't know what made him do this, but Draco picked Hermione off of the couch, and carried her to her room, and rested her on her bed. He took her homework, which he had shrunk with his wand, out of his pocket, and placed it on her bed side table, then pulled Hermione's blanket up over her and left her closing her door behind him. Draco took a deep breath then let it out again. He didn't want to go to his next class or even to lunch but he knew he had to. So Draco went up to his room, swapped over his books for his next classes, and then headed down to the hall for lunch.  
  
When Hermione woke up she realised she was in her room again. She thought for a second and she couldn't recall walking up to her bedroom. She looked at the window and say it was dark outside. She gasped and thought to her self 'How long have I been asleep for?' "Good morning sunshine, or should I say good night?" Draco said startling Hermione. "What are you doing in my room?" Hermione thought for a second. "And how long have you been sitting there?" Draco was sitting in the back corner of her room near the window. Hermione realised why she didn't see him, because it was so dark, but in her head she came to a conclusion that when its night time it usually is dark. Draco smiled then magically turned on the lights. Hermione saw the smile but then it quickly turned into a smirk. "Well for starters it was much too cold for you in the commonroom so I brought you to your room at lunch time. And after tea I decided I would check up on you when I got back to the commonroom. Its alright I didn't put you in your P'Js." He chuckled then let a deep breath out while looking at the floor. There was an awkward silence. "Oh by the way you got this package from someone." He handed her a brown paper package. She pulled off the brown packaging and inside was a small wooden box. She opened the box to reveal a glass fairy with colours swirled inside of her wings. The fairy opened her eyes looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back at the petite fairy. The fairy stood up and began to futter about the room. "She's playing." Draco said. "How do you know?" Hermione asked still looking at the fairy. "Because I have one." Hermione looked at him. "Don't you dare laugh, my mother gave him to me when I was 5." Draco said looking at the ground once more. "It's a he? Well he might just be able to keep my fairy company during the day." Hermione said, trying to not embarrass Draco. "How do you find out its name?" "They tell you" Draco said looking Hermione in the eyes with innocence. The excited fairy was listening in on the pair's conversation and went up to Hermione and whispered in her ear "My name is Tiffany." Hermione smiled at the fairly and said "Nice to meet you Tiffany. My name is Hermione." "And my name is Draco." Draco added. The fairy smiled at him and began flying around again. Happy to be out of the box she had been in for so long.  
  
Later on that night as the two fairies, Both Hermione and Draco's, whose name was Joseph, were playing by the window. Hermione was sitting out in the common room with Draco doing homework. Hermione was getting board of doing her homework and looked up at Draco who was reading a book. She noticed he was wearing a really beautiful necklace made out of a dark metal, which had two snakes coiled down both sides of the chain, leading to a dragon which was hanging in the middle of his shirt. Hermione started examining what he was wearing, we was wearing a light brown top that showed off his muscles, and a pair of baggy jeans which made him look really hot, she smiled then examined the necklace again.  
  
Draco was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch, intrigued in the medium sized novel. He looked up from his book and noticed Hermione looking at him. She was still looking at his necklace but he thought she was looking at his chin or something. "Do I have something on my chin?" Draco asked breaking the silence and making both Hermione and the fairies look at him. "Oh...uh, no. I was just looking at your necklace. Its really beautiful." Hermione said putting her hand on her own chest where the necklace was on Draco. Draco smiled, a true smile "Do you want to wear it?" He asked her. "No. I really shouldn't" Hermione said starting to blush. "I insist" Draco said getting up from his couch and walking over to Hermione taking off his necklace. "Would you like to do the honour's?" Hermione said moving her straightened hair from the back of her neck. He smiled as the answer and put the necklace on facing her, fiddling with the back of the latch. After the latch had joined Draco took his hand down from around her neck and Hermione fiddled with the dragon charm. She looked up at him about to say 'thank you' when she felt a little push against her back. Draco felt the same. They were pushed together but the little fairies, which made their lips meet. Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other both blushing furiously. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco began yelling at the small fairy Joseph. But what really shocked Draco was Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in, for another kiss.  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter. Thanks for the review guys I appreciate them.  
  
Omg has any one guessed who the white dove is??! Cum on all the answers r in this chapter... review me if u know!!! Sorry guys but sometimes my imagination gets carried away with me sometimes it doesn't... depends what type of mood I'm in :P  
  
On to writing chapter no 4 Luv Elfy 


	4. Do you like me!

Omg you guys are so great... I dedicate this chapter to; evil-vanessa, Kais Devil, Jinikatt789, Connie, Celina, oreo69not96, Kais Devil, daughterofthemoon00, musiclover86, fictiongurl, Marissa, B, Carissa, FrozenFlames, anushiya. Thank you all. I really wouldn't have of written this, or the other chapters if it wasn't for you guys being so supportive of my story... Any who, here is chapter 4 of life changes.  
  
Life Changes  
  
Chapter 4;  
  
this is what happened last chapter  
  
They were pushed together but the little fairies, which made their lips meet. Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other both blushing furiously. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco began yelling at the small fairy Joseph. But what really shocked Draco was Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in, for another kiss.  
  
Draco pulled the Hermione into his arms to embrace her, as he kissed her like he had kissed no other girl. They both pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath. "What was that?" Hermione asked, still in Draco's arms. "I don't know." Draco said looking into her brown eyes. 'My god, she is beautiful' Draco thought to himself. 'I want to tell her, that I'm the white dove. But how am I supposed to tell someone that I used to criticize, that I have fallen for her. God, Draco Malfoy. What are you to do??!' "What are you thinking about? Was it me?" Hermione said pulling her self away from Draco. "No" Draco said with his hand following her as she backed away. "Its just after all these years if picked on you, I've tried to make you feel as small as a grain of dirt, then you kiss me, and I mean it was great I was just amazed that's all." Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and saw only truth. "I don't know why I did it I suppose it has more to do with the whole you have been so nice to me in the last couple of days, I couldn't believe that it was me though. I'll never do it again if you want me to." Hermione said wishing she hadn't said that. 'Why the hell did you say that Hermione, now he's going to think you going like him. Grrr' "No. I mean," he sighed "Hermione I like you, I want you to be there with me. I guess what I'm asking you is, will you go out with me?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, and collapsed to the floor. "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled and went down to her side. He shook her slightly but didn't get an answer. Draco lifted her limp body of the fluffy carpet. He saw the two little fairies watching in concern. "You two stay here!" He said pointing to the floor of the commonroom. Draco ran out the door and down to go find Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey" Draco yelled out to madam Pomfrey as he came closer to the sick bay. "Mr Malfoy...what is the problem...." she said a little annoyed. Bu then she saw Hermione in his arms. "Bring her this way quickly." the short lady said walking into a room containing rows of bed, all with white sheet folded at one end and a plump pillow at the other. "What happened?" She asked pointing her hand at the bed meaning for Draco to put the unconscious Hermione on it. "Well we were talking, and she collapsed." Draco said looking down at the floor, knowing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't believe him. She took Hermione's temperature then, sighed. "Well your lucky. She seemed to have strained herself too much today. Or she just got over excited." Draco looked up and smiled at the nurse. "She just needs sleep. You may go now Mr Malfoy." She concluded and started walking away. "But excuse me miss." Draco said as madam Pomfrey turned to face him "Wouldn't it be best if Herm...Miss Granger sleep in her own bed, where she would feel more comfortable. I mean I can take her back to our dormitories" Madam Pomfrey thought about it and replied "Oh I suppose Mr Malfoy, just don't come complaining to me tomorrow about a sore back." Draco smiled picked up Hermione and carried her back to her bedroom.  
  
When he arrived back to the commonroom. The two little fairies buzzed around Hermione with a look upon their faces as if they wanted to know what was wrong. "She will be ok, all she need is sleep. And so do you two." Draco said walking up the stairs to Hermione's room. He placed Hermione on her bed, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. For a second Draco wondered if Hermione was still asleep, but let it slip as the sleeping child rolled over in her bed. Draco whispered 'goodnight' and left Hermione's room with the small fairy flying into its box.  
  
Sorry this chapter is to long I didn't have to much time and ive been practically asleep 4 the last couple of days. Thankz all and good night. Luv elfy 


End file.
